You Try To Hard
by KidaYuki
Summary: Zatch and his friends are taking a break from fighting and Megumi takes them all on a trip to France. Megumi told Tia everything about France and now she's going to put it to the test. Will Tia finally win Zatch's heart? THIS IS NOT WRITTEN BY ME!


Zatch and friends were walking down the long sidewalk known as the Champs in France. They passed many stores that seem to catch their eyes. Everything was so active and lively, the people seem really happy and friendly and the stores were full of people buying stuff. "Wow…" Megumi and Tia said in awe.

"Ha ha!" Zatch smiled. Kiyo couldn't help but to smile. "I'm getting kinda hungry…" Kiyo said, holding his stomach.

"Well, let's stop over there to get something to eat." Megumi smiled and pointed out a restaurant. They all walked inside and the waiter seated them and handed them menus.

"Welcome! What would you like to have?" the cheery waiter asked.

"I would like a hamburger please with Iced Tea." Megumi smiled.

"Ok and you sir?"

"I would like one as well with cheese please with a Sprite."

"Alright and the little ones?"

"Spaghetti please! And a Coke." Tia smiled.

"Me too!" Zatch said.

"Alright. Your food should be ready shortly." The waiter smiled as he picked up all the menus and walked towards the kitchen.

_"Maybe I can try the spaghetti trick on him…" _Tia smiled. The waiter came back and passed out everyone's food from the tray on his shoulders.

"The hamburger and tea for the lady, the cheese hamburger and a sprite for the gentleman and the spaghetti entrées and cokes for the little ones." "Thank you." The group said and began eat. "Signal me if you need something." The waiter smiled and went to go treat the other guests.

"This is good." Kiyo smiled.

"Really good…" Zatch said with sauce all over his mouth.

"Zatch can I try some of yours?" Tia asked.

"Sure." Tia grabbed a fork beside her and placed it inside Zatch's food.

_"Tia…not that trick…" _Megumi smiled.

Tia twirled her fork in the spaghetti in placed it in her mouth, making sure to leave a strand out. Zatch did exactly what she wanted him to do and started eating the other end of the strand. She closed her eyes, feeling that Zatch was getting closer and closer. _"Here it comes…"_ She stood there for a good minute waiting for the kiss, but it never arrived. She opened her eyes to see that Zatch already finished his plate. "Are you going to eat that?" he smiled. Tia sighed and shook her head while Zatch grabbed her plate and began pigging out. _"Next time Tia, next time…" _

* * *

After eating a good lunch at the restaurant, Kiyo thought a good walk in the park might do some good. They arrived at the park and began to walk around, looking at people having fun, playing with their pets and… swimming? "Zatch! Get out the pond!" Tia yelled.

"Aww, I wanted to see if the yellowtail was swimming here…"

"There are no yellowtail in France! I think..." Kiyo wondered.

"Fine…" Zatch swam out of the pond and put back on his nightgown shirt. Kiyo and Megumi decided to sit down at a near-by bench and Tia and Zatch did the same. Tia saw that Megumi laid her head down on Kiyo's shoulder and Kiyo put his arm around her. _"Hmm…"_ Tia scouted closer to Zatch. Zatch was just kicking his feet in the air; unaware of what Tia was doing.

Tia was now close enough to do what she was planning to do. She leaned her head towards Zatch, hopefully to feel his shoulder against her face. What she didn't expect was to fall face first on the bench while Zatch was running near the pond, messing with the ducks that swam around. "Darn it…" Tia mumbled. "Hey do you two want to go see a movie?"

"Yay!" Zatch shouted.

"Tia, what about- Are you ok?"

"Just peachy…" Tia growled with the gridlines of the bench on her face.

* * *

When they arrived at the movies, Kiyo went to the concession stand to purchase some popcorn, drinks and candy. "Well, what to you what to see?" Megumi asked.

"Umm… how about that one." Zatch pointed. He pointed to the Final Fantasy: Advent Children poster on the wall.

"I always want to see that, hopefully it not in French." Kiyo said while walking up to then with two big buckets of popcorn four soft drinks in a holster and some M&M's and a king size KitKat bar. (yum : P)

Megumi walked up to an employee. "Where is the Final Fantasy movie playing?"

"Down the hall, to your right." The employee smiled.

"Thank you." The group started walking down the hallway and entered the room where their movie was showing.

"We caught it right on time." Kiyo whispered. They found a row to sit in and began eating their popcorn. _"This time I won't fail." _Tia thought and stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth. Normally when two people go on a date to the movies, the boy does the stretch-and-yawn trick and put his hand around the girl. She tried the trick and almost succeeded but Zatch, all of a sudden, bent over to look at the floor, causing Tia's arm to miss. She tried it again but Zatch slouched down in his seat. She tried it once more with more speed but Zatch got up to see the screen over the seat in front of him, causing Tia to miss again. _"Grr… Zatch! Will you stay still for at least three minutes!?" _

"Zatch sit down!" Tia yelled.

"SSSSHHHH!" the audience exclaimed.

"Aw shush yourself!" Tia sat back in the seat, pouting and waited for the movie to be over.

The movie ended around the early hours of the night and everyone went to the hotel. Megumi pre-ordered a four-bed hotel room but the only room they had available was a two-bed suite. "Fine…" Megumi frowned.

"I'm sorry…" the hotel attendant lady said. She walked them up to their suite and the bellboy placed their bags in their rooms. Kiyo and Megumi went inside their room and Zatch and Tia went inside theirs. Inside was a king size bed, a big screen T.V., a big sofa, a mini fridge full of drinks and snacks and big bathroom. Too bad they couldn't enjoy it on the account of their bedtime.

"Come on you two, take a bath and get ready for bed." Megumi said, poking her head in.

"And what about you a Kiyo huh? Sleeping in the same bed?" Tia snickered.

Megumi blushed at this. "N-no…"

"Actually, I'm sleeping on the sofa in our room-- Zatch get out the fridge!" Kiyo yelled over Megumi's head.

"Hmm… what?" Zatch turned his head to show that his mouth was stuff with candy bars. He wiped the chocolate off his mouth and went inside the bathroom to take a bath. After he was done, Tia went inside to take her bath. She came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and saw Zatch looking at T.V. _"Well… I think I can at least give him a kiss goodnight…" _Tia blushed and walked closer to Zatch. She reach out her arms towards him and… Zatch got up to turn off the T.V., causing Tia to miss… again.

"You know what, I quit! Good night!" Tia growled and tucked herself in.

"Ok?" Zatch said, dumbstruck. He turned off the lights and tucked himself in beside Tia. "Good night…" he said.

"Whatever…" Zatch then leaned over and gave her a long goodnight kiss. "Huh? Wha-"

"You try too hard." He smiled and turned over in the bed.

"Thank you… Zatch…" she blushed.

"Your welcome."

_"So he does like me…Hey, wait a minute!" _

"What was that suppose to mean?!"

"Uh oh…"

**Hope you liked it! I have nothing Much to say here.**

**I don't Own Zatch Bell And Please reveiw.**


End file.
